I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for performing decoding by a receiver.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
A wireless communication system may include a number of base stations that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). A UE may communicate with a base station via the downlink and uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the base station to the UE, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the UE to the base station.
A transmitter (e.g., a base station) may send multiple code blocks (or data packets) within a predetermined time interval to a receiver (e.g., a UE). The transmitter may separately encode each code block with a Turbo encoder and may obtain multiple encoded blocks. The transmitter may further process and transmit the multiple encoded blocks (e.g., on different spatial, time, and/or frequency resources) within the predetermined time interval. The multiple encoded blocks may be generated based on the same or different modulation and coding schemes (MCS), may observe different channel conditions, and may have different requirements for correct decoding. It may be desirable to efficiently perform decoding for all code blocks received by the receiver.